


Your eyes are so blue

by kazeph



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Red Wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Север, может быть, и серая пустыня, но помимо нее тут есть синее море, в котором можно запросто пропасть, если не перестать смотреть в глаза Робба Старка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes are so blue

**Author's Note:**

> Nea и Соболевскому.

Винтерфелл для Джейме — полотно, написанное лишь оттенками серого. Серсея называет Север пустыней, где нет места цветам, подобным ей. Королева, его любимая сестра — единственная, кто приносит в эту пустыню немного южных красок, что делает пребывание в Винтерфелле почти сносным.  
  
  
Через несколько лет Джейме не сможет вспомнить причину поединка с Роббом Старком во дворе замка Винтерфелла. Возможно, то было желание поучить или же посмотреть, на что способен будущий лорд Старк в бою. И ему предстоит многому научиться, думает Джейме, подначивая старшего сына Эддарда Старка вслух, до того момента, когда их клинки в очередной раз скрещиваются, едва ли не высекая фонтан искр, а Лев и Волк оказываются настолько близко, что почти делят одно дыхание на двоих. Для Джейме в этот момент Винтерфелл вспыхивает новыми красками, оттесняя южные цвета Серсеи на второй план. Север, может быть, и серая пустыня, но помимо нее тут есть синее море, в котором можно запросто пропасть, если не перестать смотреть в глаза Робба Старка.

 

***

– Я пошлю гонца к твоему отцу со своими условиями мира.  
Когда они виделись в последний раз, Робб Старк казался совсем ребенком, для которого война была лишь словом в книгах и рассказах отца. А сейчас Ланнистер с Кастерли Рок видит перед собой того, кто одержал победу в Шепчущем лесу и того, кого он, Джейме, сам пытался убить. И сейчас он не знает, радоваться ли ему, что не успел, или нет.  
– Ты думаешь, мой отец будет разговаривать с тобой о мире? Ты его плохо знаешь.  
– Верно, - соглашается Молодой Волк, ставший надеждой для Севера всего за одну битву. – Но меня он скоро узнает.  
  
«Я знаю наследника Винтерфелла, - думает Джейме, - а тебя – нет»  
  
– Смелый мальчик, - говорит он и тут же замечает тень гнева, проскользнувшую на лице Робба, и не упускает возможности, чтобы не уколоть: - Что-то не так?  
В таком положении, единственным оружием Ланнистера являются слова. И он продолжает, полагаясь на фразу, что лучшая защита – нападение. А он сейчас более чем беззащитен.  
– Не любишь, когда тебя называют мальчиком? Ты оскорблен?  
Робб молчит несколько секунд, а затем произносит чуть тише, но выделяя каждое слово:  
– Ты оскорбил себя, Цареубийца. Тебя победил  _мальчик_. И в плену тебя держит _мальчик_. Может, и убьет тебя тоже  _мальчик_.  
– …И в коридорах замка Винтерфелла целовал я тоже мальчика, - тут же парирует Джейме и мысленно ликует, потому что его слова достигают цели: на несколько мгновений с лица Робба слетают все маски, а в его глазах плещется море эмоций, прежде чем они снова исчезают за толстым слоем льда. Джейме почти победил, но он больше не видит бескрайнее синее море, одолеваемый лишь холодом северных ветров, и ни одно южное солнце не способно его согреть.  
  


***

  
Когда Джейме отрубают руку, он ненавидит всех – Серсею, отца и всех Ланнистеров вместе взятых, Лока, Бриенну и, в особенности, Молодого Волка. Он бы убил каждого, но короля Севера попросту разорвал на части за то, что тот появился в его жизни, сначала встав невидимой преградой между ним и сестрой, затем одержав верх на поле боя, а сейчас забрав то, что было для него силой. Хотя глубоко в душе он осознавал, что мальчишка не отдал бы подобный приказ, а в нем самом говорит лишь отчаяние и боль, которые отступят со временем. Но сейчас Джейме желал, чтобы голубые глаза Робба Старка застыли навечно, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  


***

  
Русе Болтон отпускает его и Бриенну, но Джейме от этого немногим легче, потому что он понимает – предательство Болтонов означает скорое приближение конца для Севера и его короля, которому Ланнистер уже не желает смерти. И сейчас, стоя перед дорожной развилкой, Джейме должен разрешить дилемму, которая заключается в двух именах со времен прибытия короля и его свиты в Винтерфелл – Робб Старк или Серсея Ланнистер. Север или Юг. Зима или лето. Море или…  
Бриенна зовет его по имени несколько раз, а затем подходит ближе, чтобы положить руку на плечо. Джейме оборачивается, делая глубокий вдох. Он принял решение.  
  
  
Джейме Ланнистер возвращается в Королевскую Гавань и ему кажется, что теперь все будет хорошо, пускай он отчасти лишился своих клыков. И он почти уверен в правильности своего выбора, когда заходит в покои Серсеи. Львы остаются в своем прайде, а не уходят в стаю волков, как бы того ни хотелось. Ланнистеры не делают глупостей. Но как только Джейме заглядывает в глаза сестре, которая вмиг кажется ему совсем чужой, глубоко внутри него зарождается чувство, что он все же выбрал не ту дорогу, совершив самую большую глупость на свете.  
  


***

  
Когда Джейме узнает о Красной Свадьбе, осознание собственной ошибки накрывает его морской волной.  
Ночью ему снится Шепчущий лес и лютоволк, стоящий на горе из трупов. Когда Джейме просыпается, ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему снилось множество кошмаров, и он отдал бы многое за то, чтобы вернуть их и больше никогда не видеть дух Короля Севера – лютоволка с глазами цвета бескрайнего синего моря.


End file.
